Trainer and Psychic Drabbles
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Okay so I felt like making some oneshot's with the pokemon trainer and Lucas, so I'll be making those stories and putting them here. More of their friendship kind of thing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks! I know I haven't updated on stuff for smash bros in a while... Besides my other stories obviously. Anyways what this fanfic will be composed about is the oneshots and drabble's between... You guessed it Red and Lucas! Honestly these two just have this bond that make's one's heart feel warm. I adore them together. **

**It'll mostly be fluff and whatnot, not so much of the other stuff. Enjoy these chapter(s) about them both. I'll see what other things I could do for my stories. I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy!**

* * *

The snow fell ever so gently from the gray skies. Each snowflake that made its stage from falling from its cloud, had its different, and admiring pattern. Rectangles, triangles, trapezoids, almost anything you could name as a shape could be found in its anatomy. Various spiky ends as well, but that's the point of snowflakes. We focus on one dancing on it's own in the air. It does slight twirls, just winging it with the wind. The spiky peaks make it do little flips in the air. That is until it lands on something pretty hard. It's shape doesn't melt when it hits immediately.

It turns out, it landed on one of the Smash Mansion's glorious water fountains. It had two hands cupped together, whilst had a pole that led a few feet above it the Smash Bros. Logo. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were subjected to pose for this monument, as it was a place where they both bring any brawlers from far and wide. New or old, they are always welcome. It didn't take long to sculpt it, let alone model it and have the pipeline system go through. The sculpting artists were Lucario and Yoshi. The design model for the irrigation system was made by R.O.B. The fountain won't be running, be it the middle of winter, but it was still a marvelous sight.

The Mansion was decorated in wreath's everywhere, mainly the top tiles all around. No doubt this was the holiday season for our smashers.

"YAHHHH!" a familiar princess screamed. "Kirby how many times did I have to tell you not to overcook the meatloaf!" Peach screeched. "Poyo Poyo (None madame! Now let's look for the fire extinguisher!)" the pink plump ball and pinky heir to the mushroom kingdom merely ran back and forth trying to find a way to put out the fire. "Why do you two always get put to cook?" Mario ran in with the extinguisher. "I thought having a little help from the others could make the Smash Family Dinner Christmas Night go faster!" she exclaimed.

"Next time ask someone who's better handled with food?" he sighed looking at the mess. It was just a pan filled with what seemed like meat. "What were you two making anyways?" he asked poking the overcooked meal. "Poyo Poyo! (I thought it would go faster and more diligent if we cooked the chicken on the stove rather the oven. That didn't go so well)" Kirby sweat dropped. "Well, now that I think about it I don't believe we even need chicken. We'll be serving Turkey." the peachy girl rephrased. They walked from the kitchen into the lobby, the doors their led to the back.

Peach gave a huge exhale. "Well if any of you are interested in the food, you'll just have to wait until tonight. I'll be going to my room to wash off." With that she gave a small tata with her hands to the plumber and pinkplush ball.

Meta Knight came flying in placing more wreaths on the walls. Being an expert fighter... He never really got the hang of everyday things. At least this one in particular. Holding the hammer almost like his sword, a nail and the wreath in the other hand. Though he wanted to do this, it'll get him a head start with things like this. He placed it on the wall, as centered as possible and placed the nail right under the perimeter.

He was about to smack it in... If it wasn't for the random laser shooting from behind. It hit the nail dead on, almost all of it going straight through. He didn't flinch but examined the object. It was fried but in. He let go of the wreath and it stayed in place. "Well it may have stayed in place, but I was expecting more of it making a giant hole." Fox said hiding behind a sofa. "I'm sure when we make a few adjustments it'll work fine." Wolf concurred. They walked off into the direction of stairs, Meta Knight flew off another direction...

And the door to the right of the wall, out came Wario. His hat had a hole that went straight out, just missing his head. He scoffed a little until making a "ahhhh whatever." and slammed the door. The lobby had a giant christmas tree that stretched up to the ceiling most likely a meter or a few high. The lights went in a pattern of bright white, to slow changing colors. The star on top had the smash logo, even a few rings circling it here and there.

On the third floor, we find the blond psychic playing a small game of baseball (no items that break things but still) with Ness, the ice climbers, Toon Link and Yoshi. They were all wearing, 'ugly' as they claimed, holiday sweaters. Ness' had a reindeer whose red nose lit up every now and then, the others with snowflakes, snowmen, tree decors, bells almost anything that gave off the christmas vibe. Lucas was the one with a red sweater composed of small sunflowers and the twin bells. They reminded him of his brother from time to time.

"The pitcher makes the pitch!" Ness yells, as the rubber baseball was thrown. He swings and slams the baseball causing it to fly out into the hall in the opposite direction. He ran from the bases, that were pillows or stuffed plush animals, and made a home run. The male Ice climber came back a little too late. "Home run! WHOO HOO!" he cheered fist pumping. The opposing team of Yoshi, female ice climber and Toon Link slumped in defeat but were happy to play and warm up a little inside.

"Yoshi Yo Yoshi! (Oh my gosh it's time for lunch! I'll race you all there!)" the dinosaur shouted practically sprinting off in the direction of stairs.

The intercom almost directly came on when Yoshi was halfway down the stairs.

***ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS! DON'T FORGET TO PUT YOUR PRESENTS UNDER THE CHRISTMAS TREE, FOR YOUR SECRET SANTA! THAT IS ALL.***

Lucas suddenly remembered. His present to give to was... Red. 'Oh no! I forgot to get Red a gift. What to do, what to do?' he thought mentally racing in circles. What did he like? Obviously he loved pokemon but where is he going to catch one in the middle of winter. A card? A little off everyone gets one regardless. Toys? He doesn't play with them as much.

Hmmmm...

'Aha!' he snapped mentally. He followed the others who were talking whilst walking down stairs. If he didn't have a gift to buy, then why not make one? What better to make is sweets! He might as well bake a small cake for him. He deserved it, and it would be a great touch to celebrate their friendship somehow. First he had to eat. He followed the others into the cafeteria, practically grabbing anything within sight, a plate, tray, glass etc. He got an omelett, make that two, coca cola, french fries, even some grapes on the side.

He only spoke to his friends for a short while, ate and then left the tray on a table nearby for R.O.B. to clean later. He ended up walking into the kitchen, through the doors nearby. 'I wonder what his favorite flavor is?' he though to himself. Reather than just pick a random flavor he decides to stick with chocolate. He picks up a pen and nearby paper and makes a sketch of how it's going to look. For the dinner tonight, it doesn't look as though he'll have enough time to bake a big cake so going with a round 12 in. cake wide and 7 in tall should do it.

He nods to himself and gets going on the ingredients, He gets the chocolate cake mix poured in a mixing bowl, an egg, some milk and straight away begins to mix. Lucas was not known to be a profound cook/baker, but managing to cook omelets from his mother was a start in the cooking area. He puts the mix in the exact size bowl and and placed it into the oven. Now what to do for the design. Could he put special writing like 'You're my best friend'? Or 'Thanks for the memories'? He couldn't necessarily choose. He tried his best to not let anyone see him baking in the first place, rather only R.O.B. came in from time to time to clean dishes.

Then it hit him. Almost like a sack of Mr. Saturns. That's what he'll do!

* * *

7:00 PM read the clock.

Lucas, Yoshi, Ness and the others went together as a group down to the cafeteria. Frankly it was decorated to it's best look. So many lights, candles on the tables fire on a nearby fireplace... Just all of that sense that this dinner was going to be great. For the entertainment there was a small group of teen's visiting from their homes playing the violin at times, and even most were singers.

They had to play a little softly just so that the smashers could talk to each other and such. But whenever Master Hand thought they would be singing a piece that was worth listening to he would stop their conversing. At the moment they were singing **We Are Lights**. Master Hand gave his toast with Crazy Hand by clinking their glasses together, and so on with smashers at other small tables. Lucas looked around his seat to see that Red was sitting behind him at another table. He wasn't going to tell him that his present was food. It had to stay in the fridge or else it would spoil.

Instead he got up from his seat and tugged on his right sleeve. "Yeah I think the singers are great! What's up Lucas?" he asked eyes down on the blond. He blushed at the sudden attention and put on a smile. "Red! I'd like to give you something after the rest of the dinner." he rubbed the back of his head. "That'd be great." he said ruffling his hair. He went back to his seat, right on time too because here came several R.O.B.'s with huge dinner plates filled at the brim with turkey, mashed potatoes, rice practically everything that made their mouths drool.

"Dig in everyone! For all of your hard work!" "YEAH!" the smashers yelled.

* * *

Around 11:00 PM.

The dinner wasn't supposed to be that long, but everyone wanted seconds. However Lucas had other plans. As planned he took Red into the kitchen. "So what is it? Dessert on the side and not for anybody else?" they both laughed, Lucas even smirking at the irony. Of course dessert but mainly just for him. He went to the fridge and took out a small wrapped box with snowmen designs on them. He gave it to Red, smiling up at him.

"Merry Christmas." he said embracing the Pokemon trainer. Red's eyes went wide. "You... made me something?" he asked. "Yeah! I forgot to get you something so I baked you a small cake." the blond shuffled in place. Red took off the red bow, and carefully unwrapped it. Inside the box was a green fondant covered cake, with a sunflower design and in the middle a pokeball. On the side it had a card. He read it to himself.

'_Red,_

_Thanks for being a fantastic friend. I really appreciate it. I personally think of you as my best friend. I hope you like it. It's chocolate, with some chocolate chips inside!_

_With Love,_

_Lucas_

He smiled at the whole thing. He noticed Lucas blushing at the slightly written letter. He kneeled down and kissed his forehead. "I love it." Lucas had some glistening tears in his eyes as they embraced. "You want to spend the night in my room with me? We can share the cake." The blond nodded a little fast. He wiped some tears from his cheek, carefully boxing the cake cake into it's original state. In one hand the cake, and Lucas' hand in the other they walked to the stairs, up to the fourth floor, and he opened the door.

It was warm, his Pokemon were lounging, sleeping actually, in the middle of a round carpet. His bed was next to his nightstand, lamp on and the radio as well. Yawn from the blond meant he wanted some sleep. Red followed his yawn and placed the cake into a mobile fridge at the other side of the room. He put on warm pajama's, Lucas as well with footie pajama's, red with snowflakes.

"Goodnight Red."

"Goodnight Lucas."

Small smooches on each of their faces were placed, Red with Lucas' forehead, and Lucas' with Red's cheek. the radio started playing silent night, and the two dozed off into sleep. Lucas' head just under the Pokemon Trainers chin, and him holding him.


	2. Chapter 2: Rainy Days

**Another chapter of this adorable pairing! I own nothing but the plots (obviously)! The characters and etc. belong to their rightful owner. Now on with this drabble! Enjoy, and leave reviews if any.**

* * *

The monsoon season literally engulfed all of the Smash Mansion. It isn't unusual for severe weather to make its way there. Nothing such as drought's or major flooding, but it does get bad when it gets to be. It was the Summer season for the smashers, and what they wondered was why should they be all cooped up in the mansion when they should be outside having fun in the sun? Almost all of them complained a little, but just groaned in responses.

We find Lucas in his shared bedroom with Ness. The room was covered in everything they could think of from their world, from Mr. Saturn plushies, to telephones they could use to call friends back at their homes, sunflowers and sky riders painted all over the walls, at least on top of a blue coat. Currently Ness was playing video games on the gamecube with toon link. Playing Mario Party 6 was a fun game indeed. Trying their best to avoid the obstacles of one of its many mini games, toon link ended up winning that round leading him to first place.

"Yes I win!" the hyrulian elf cheered. Ness looked at him with a faint sigh and eyes closed. "Yeah, yeah. It's all fun and games until you're turned the other when it comes to these mini games." Getting up to turn off the gamecube he stretched his arms upright, exhaling the air. "It's a real bummer we can't go outside to play." Ness watched the rain pour. It was coming down pretty hard, the elf next to him see's it as well. "Eh rain like this, usually happens where I'm from. Islands and bad climate y'know?" the green clad said. Nodding with Toon Link, he looked at the bed occupied by a similar blond psychic. "Lucas, it's eleven in the morning, get up!" the black haired child shoved at the covers on top of Lucas.

"nrghhhhh." the moan could be audibly heard coming from under the covers, making the two other children look at him wide eyed. "Wow, Lucas all the time you slept I didn't think you could be that grumpy." Toon Link stated. Unfortunately for the blond under the covers he, despite the warmth of the covers, got himself up. Showing his face above the covers his friends were greeted with a morning bed head, and Lucas' face. Yet his face looked a little more down than usual.

He himself didn't show it, but he felt a little ill. His head was hurting a little, a slight pink across his face. His normal swirly blonde hair was messier than before getting out of bed.

"You don't look so good." Ness blurted out. Lucas didn't know whether to respond irritated or say something weakly. "I'm fine." he uttered. Though he didn't feel like going through the day. He just wants, needs for that matter, to sleep the whole entire time. No one to bother him, getting up to use the bathroom when he has to, and eating if he felt like it. But his personality didn't quite let him do any of that. He would keep up his daily routine and fight the pain.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us! Later Lucas!" the blond yelled jogging out of the psychics' room. Rubbing the sleep, to his dismay from his eyes he yawned and stretched his arms. Shedding the pajamas he had on, looking for the signature shirt and shorts, got ready in a matter of two minutes. Finding a pair of socks he puts them on, his red and yellow shoes and he was off to the bathroom next to the closet.

Flicking on the lights he squinted at them, cursing why he would come out of bed to go through the day. It was raining, not much to do anyhow, and he only wanted to rest. Picking up his toothbrush, applying the white mint paste and commenced brushing. He closed his eyes longing for the warmth and comfort of what was known as his bed. He could go back to sleep. Listen to the rain smacking the window every now and then. The slow rhythm of breathing.

_**Having someone hold you tight and sleep right next to you, rubbing your back, knowing they'll be there next to you the next day.**_

He shakes his head, besides the headache from his thoughts. He could always remember all those times he slept with Claus every night. Spitting into the sink a few times, after brushing and rinsing he was done with that. Claus would always be his 'rock' as he put it when it came to adventuring. To protect him, help him out, everything. He longed for someone to sleep next to him.

Hold him even.

_"You're my best friend Lucas." _he told the blond once. A small smooch to his forehead was enough to make him embrace him hard for Claus to lose his breath. He chuckled lightly, hugging him back. Inhaling and letting it out he decided to head out of his room, key in hand closing the door, and walked to the cafeteria. Thankfully he lived on the first floor where almost everything was.

The infermary, cafeteria, main door access, one leading to the gardens in the back. Lucas really enjoyed having all of these things so handy and out in the open.

Anytime he wants to visit either place, it wouldn't take more than a couple of walks away. His stomach grumbling and headache making it worse he literally darted to the cafeteria. Knowing they wouldn't be selling breakfast anymore, he might as well get an early lunch. Usually he would eat around one in the afternoon, but since he has just woken up he might as well have an early meal.

Opening the doors to the cafeteria, the pleasant scent of various food wafted into his nostrils giving him a pleasurable feeling. Walking to the line of the glorious food awaiting him, he couldn't pick at first. But he just stuck with his instinct and picked the food that he thought would be edible. Picking out a hamburger, french fries, onion rings and a bottle of Mr. Saturn Cola, he went to sit down at a round table next to a window. Of course his headache was still evident, he wasn't going to let that stop him from eating.

Carefully taking his time putting in ketchup into the burger, and onto the fries, but careful not to make a sudden mushy mess. He didn't want sticky fingers bothering him along the way, so just a short drizzle would do on the fries.

Eating the burger in happy content, on occasions going to fries as well and the onion rings. In a matter of minutes he devoured all the food, feeling a little drowsy. He opened the top of the cola bottle with a '_Pshhhh!_' and fizzing air escaping as well. Taking a small sip to small gulps, chigging half of the bottle in a matter of seconds. Laying back in his chair, head tilted back and closing his eyes.

The whole place wasn't necessarily silent, only most smashers were here and there getting something from the vending machines, or attempting to get a snack when they needed to. Captain Falcon came in getting a smasher drink, Kirby making his way into the kitchen to start his shift of cooking. Ike, Marth and Link made their way just to relax at a booth. It seemed like rainy days were merely days for relaxation. Master Hand never plans ahead, but managing what happens to the exterior of the mansion is his priority after all.

Rain isn't a big issue when inside, but outside the rain falling in sheets. It was the beginning of the Autumn season, so of course that also meant rain. That and the cold. No one necessarily would dare step outside unless it was for a good reason.

* * *

The day went by as normal as it should be.

It was only around five in the afternoon, and the rain still kept going. As for Lucas, he didn't feel any better. Not worse either. He was watching the television with Toon Link, Nana, Popo, Ness and pikachu practically watching a marathon of their favorite shows. From time to time they would suggest movies ranging from comedy to drama, adventure almost anything that seemed worthy to watch.

"Epic movie sounds great Ness, but I doubt we'll be able to see that." argued the hyrulian warrior.

"How about Disaster movie? That one had many laughs." Lucas suggested.

"But is it gonna be like a movie with a narrator talking about the weather? Cause that sounds **_sooooooo_** boring." Popo uttered groaning.

They all argued on which movies they think was great or bad, but they never really stuck to one. They knew the movies first hand, but deciding they didn't want to get in trouble by the adults, they stuck with something that they could see as a classic.

"Looney Tunes: Back in Action? Alright it's better than nothing." sighing Toon Link put the movie into the DVD player, and so began that movie night. "Pika pika pi pikachu (should one of us get the popcorn and etc.?)" the mouse asked.

"Sure me and Popo will get it!" Nana blurted out. Having a lack of exercise, she did miss jumping around like the child she was, so walking was the next best thing to her. "Okie Dokie, be right back!" Popo said over his shoulder. Before they attempted to leave however, the microphone spoke out.

***Attention please! Will the following smashers make their way to the REC center to aid in the help of closing the greenhouses, and such:**

**Pokemon Trainer Red**

**Peach**

**Jigglypuff**

**Samus**

**Ike**

**Lucario**

**Lucas**

**Please come to the REC center immediately! Your collaboration is greatly appreciated! Thank you! That is all!***

Just like that Lucas dead panned himself on the rugged floor. Well there goes the chance to wait things out until he could go back into bed. Also, out there?! In that kind of weather? That shouldn't be allowed for anyone. Autumn just began, and not everybody has their sweaters and sweat pants. But then again they'd just use the ones they already have. Although, it was around the fifties, it was still cold, having more trouble in rainy conditions.

Groaning at this remark, Lucas trodded his way down from the second floor, to the first making his way from a small hallway next to the cafeteria leading the REC center.

Making their way there, each smasher had been given a task to do on the outside. Lucas' was to pick out some tomatoes, and other kinds of vegetables for the dinner they were making tonight. Even when there were ingredients already in the kitchen, they were running a little low on supplies. None of them srgued any longer about this and just went for it.

Upon going outside wind howled, making rain fall sideways striking almost everything on the ground. Lucario and Peach were put on greenhouse duty, to attend the flowers that have sprouted in pots, just a little far away. Jigglypuff, Samus and Ike were put to make nets around the big trees. When the leaves would fall, no one would have the trouble of having to rake them on the weekends and such. There were many but Master Hand only said to put them around at least ten to twenty trees.

Lucas and Red went to the garden that had all of the full grown vegetables. The rain falling would have been great, if not for the temperature drop.

Red didn't quite care since he always sported his jacket with him. Lucas on the other hand had it a little worse. His headache seemed to have increased. He massaged his temple but didn't want Red to notice.

"You okay Lucas?" he asked from his side, carefully pulling a pepper from the ground.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." the blond could only utter. There were only about ten rows of vegetable gardens they had to go through, and Lucas despised this. On the fifth row, was when he started to feel shaky. His heart going faster, arms and legs shaking, almost hardly able to hold the basket in one arm. It was getting full, and they were halfway done. The wind blew and blew as they trodded around, the rain making it feel like cold water, drenching their clothing and skin. "We're almost there, just keep it up!" Red rejoiced, fist in a clench.

Lucas seeing that made him have a small memory of Claus. He nodded in agreement, picking at the vegetables once more.

Around the ninth row, was when he started feeling faint. Unsure of whether he could go any further, he kept a slow pace with Red, following his lead from every tomato there was. Just the constant bending down, grab and pick, lift and come back up was getting to be a pain. Unsure of whether it was sweat or just the water, Lucas would wipe away at parts of his skin that became irritated. He didn't get angry, but was slowly losing the strength to keep going.

'_Out of all days Master Hand made us pick the vegetables._' Lucas thought, gritting his teeth from his headache.

It was only around five minutes later, when the both of them were FINALLY done with the labor in the rain. Returning to the REC entrance they placed the basket full of veggies and such down on a table. Towels were given thanks to Master Hand, and Zelda. "We realize it was a pain the butt to make you guys go out there and get the veggies, but thank you!" the princess bowed. Red smirked wiping his forehead with his arm.

"Not a problem. Right Lucas?" he looked over his shoulder to see the blond holding onto a table, trying not to fall. He coughed, even ended up falling on one knee, clutching the draped table. "Oh dear." Zelda uttered hand to her mouth.

Red was already by the blond's side, leaning to talk to him. "You okay?" he asked rubbing his back. "Y-yeah... I'm fine." Lucas smiled before falling. Red caught him before landing on the floor. Just feeling Lucas' body warm and moist, heavy breathing he worried. So out of his instincts, he pick him bridal style.

Lucas could feel being carried, clutched Red's shirt with his hand. Red quickly rushed to the infermary.

* * *

'_Where am I?_'

The blond looked up facing the ceiling of his shared room with Ness. He remembers the vegetable mission but nothing else after that.

His vision was a little fuzzy but he felt his way around. Stretching his arms and legs, he could feel his sunflower sheet covers wrapped around him rather tightly, as if someone tucked him in.

"Hey sleepy head how ya feelin'?" a familiar voice spoke out. Spooking Lucas a little, he turned his head from left then right to find Red was laying right there next to him. "O-Oh! Red. Hi... um what happened?" he asked rather naively.

Red smiled and ruffled his hair. "You fainted after coming back in from our outing." Lucas muttered and 'oh yeah'.

"Dr. Mario said it must have been stress. You had a fever and a headache. You're fine though." the brown haired boy said.

"So... So what are you doing in my room? And in my bed?" he asked blushing slightly. "Well, Dr. Mario told me to dispose of your wet clothing. I did, and put on one of your pajama's with the rope snake design on you." he said. Lucas' mouth was agape. Red undressed him and dressed him again?

"It's fine It's fine! Believe me! I was gonna leave to get medication, but then you grabbed my shirt again saying '_**Don't leave me Claus. **_** Please.**' so I thought you might be shivering from your fever so I went into bed with you. I asked Ness to bring some supplies." he finished.

'_Did I really say that to Red? About Claus?_' he thought. Sighing he put his head back down to his pillow. Although he shifted his position so he sort of leaned on Red. He was wearing a black tank top with warm sweat pants. Looking at his watch it was around nine at night. "I should probably go and let you rest." he said about to leave the bed.

But one last time Lucas grabbed his shirt. "Don't go. I guess whenever I slept, I slept with someone close by like Claus. Ehehehe." he laughed slightly. Red however did something Lucas would never think about doing.

He leaned and smooched his forehead. "I see. Well if it'll make you sleep better, then I'll do it. You're really strong Lucas." he said. The blond smiled, almost about to have a few tears slip by.

"_**You're really strong**_** Lucas.**" Claus' voice echoed again. Lucas ended up embracing Red around his shoulders. Red took it by a slight surprise, and hugged him back with arms around his waist.

Picking him up, he lied back down with Lucas having the blankets tucked in once more, Lucas smiling and burying his face within Red's chest. Red smirked planting a kiss to his messy blond hair. The nearby lamp was on, and it was apparent... _**It was still**_** raining.**

However none of them minded. They loved hearing the rain pit pat at the window, and the wind howl a little. It gave them more of a reason to cuddle with each other, since it was mostly freezing. Before, Red had asked Ness to bring them both hot chocolate incase Lucas wanted any, and kept them next to the lamp.

A small radio was playing, almost as if to soothe the smashers when they needed it. It was mostly jazz, but it felt great. From time to time, at random a christmas song would pop up, likely because the smashers couldn't wait for the holiday season.

The song that made both Red and Lucas smile, cuddle more, and increase the embrace was **All I want For Christmas is You.** "Thank you." Lucas whispered in Red's chest. He smiled, patting Lucas' head saying "You're welcome.".


	3. Chapter 3: An Exp Did What? Part 1

_**A/N: Hello Yello Readers! Next chapter of the Trainer and Psychic drabbles! This one consists of a failed experiment that Master hand had been trying to conduct, yet of course there was an interruption and the smashers were UNSURE OF WHAT CAME NEXT! This will be a continuous chapter part in the Drabbles. **_

_**On with the show!**_

* * *

"Well now I do believe we are finished!" the disembodied hand spoke out loudly to his counterpart. Crazy hand merely made thumbs up, and doing half of a circle in the process. What the both of them were currently up to was an invention of there's to attempt shrinking or enlarging objects. Of course they would call it a shrink ray but they wanted it to regrow at the same time. Not being hand held, instead it was a large ray gun of the sort pointed at something, like a target.

"This way we can preserve most of the water, so the smashers don't waste it like they still do." the hand said rubbing its fingers.

That was a true statement though. The smashers have been using too much water for their own good. At one point Princess Peach attempted making lemonade in huge glasses, only to have them all ruined by Wario who put a pinch of hot peppers in each of them. So many liters went into each glass, for each smasher, and almost all of them had their mouths burned off.

Then there was the incident with the ice climbers. They took about fifty gallons of water, and used the freezer item whilst it was in the air by Lucario, all from the pipes. They wanted to play with snowballs and make snowmen in the middle of summer, but only for about an hour did it last.

Then came the incident where the hot tubs weren't being filled with enough water.

The undeniably huge bowl of water that the children made just to have their own ocean in the backyard to watch. Didn't go so well when it went rolling down the hill. Land animals most likely had a feast that day.

The one incident where Master Hand could remember. It was the welcome to Smash party for the newcomers, so of course they had to welcome them somehow. Bowser Jr. and his koopaling siblings, Wii Fit trainer, Palutena, Shulk, Robin(s), and villager. Most of them didn't quite need that huge welcome for a pool party, but the koopalings LITERALLY insisted to Bowser for it to continue.

Master Hand spoke with the king koopa, and the party was thrown. A pool that ranged from twenty ft. wide, and thirty ft. long was something they all were impressed by. Most likely Crazy hand, used a ton of the smasher coins they saved up over the years.

All were relaxing, most of the girls playing volleyball, lying down on a bench to get their tans on, water balloon fights by the children, barbecues, almost everything they could think of.

The problem their: So much water being used up. For the pool, showering afterwards, water balloons, etc. Never has Master Hand seen so much water go for a good cause. Then there was an idea by Toon Link.

"Alright, newcomers gather round!" he called towards bowser jr. and his siblings and villager. Ness, Lucas, Red, Popo, Nana, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and squirtle gathered as well.

"I promote that we have an initiation for the newcomers so they don't get any nervous being here!" he said. Setting an example for those who didn't understand he jumped into the pool. Making a scrunched up face at first, everyone was confused by what he was doing. That is until he finally relaxed, in content.

Ness himself didn't see why, until he saw the coloring of the water around toon link turn from blue, to yellowish. The others caught onto this, and jumped right into the pool with toon link. Save for Red, Wendy, and Pikachu whom didn't want to include themselves in the polluted water.

It wasn't until Samus lifted her sunglasses to watch them all doing their business in the pool. "Of course. It was bound to happen." she sighed letting her glasses drop.

"This is so embarrassing. The first day to this weird crummy place, and already my brothers are embarrassing me." Wendy commented hand smacking her face.

It wasn't until Bowser caught eye of all his children, save for Wendy, in the pool. Almost the whole entire water started turning green. His mouth went agape to his son's actions, the other adult smashers eyes following his gaze.

"IGGY! MORTON! ROY! LARRY! LEMMY! LUDWIG! What on Earth are you all doing?!" he shouted gaining the attention from almost everyone. "We're just following the initiation for kid smashers dad." Iggy said swiping a hand at his father. "Yeah don't have a cow dad!" Larry said eyes clearly smug. But the one thing that made them all shocked, especially the children in the water was something brown floating around.

"YEHHH!" they all shouted, even the children in the pool. "That's disgusting! Who's idea was this?" Mario asked. They wouldn't be surprised if it was Wario but. All of the koopalings, Ness, Lucas and the pokemon pointed at Toon Link. "What? I had to go!" he said pouting.

"Oh! There's my chocolate bar!" Lemmy said still in the pool. Of course he wanted another one , so he complied floating back onto shore being picked up by Bowser.

"Oops. I left my fruit punch powder in here also." Morton said putting his fingers together. No wonder the water turned greener than normal.

"Well no longer!" Master Hand said making a gesture that said 'EUREKA!' The invention of theirs was done, and looked good. The only question is would it work. "Get me a gallon of water from the kitchen!" the hand ordered.

"Blahhhhhhhckkkkkk!" Crazy said flying out of the laboratory. Master hand just sighed. Getting good help was something to oversee, but he needed it. "Just increase the size of a gallon, and there will be a practical lifetime supply of water. Just a nozzle with it and voila! Solves most of the problem with water. There was soda, juice, smoothies, coffee, but water was a huge necessity. 49 plus people there, and they can't go bone dry.

*BONK* Crazy smacked Master's hand in a fist, revealing the gallon. "Excellent. Thank you Crazy. Also, don't do that again." Pointing a finger at the other disembodied hand. Flying over to the target area, Crazy placed it like it was about to be squished, but it wasn't.

"Experiment 1: Water Preservation! Commence!" he said. With the press of a button the machine's three circles began glowing with the same colors of red, an orb building at the tip. "Alright things are going as pla- Crazy get over here before you get shot!" the hand said in a fit of anger. Crazy was merely picking at a nearby tool that wasn't used for this. Listening to the other, he flew by and watched from his distance.

The machine threw out a red laser that flew in the form of a spiral, encircling the gallon before engulfing it. Master Hand saw this part coming, so he pressed a few buttons and the back was drawn out, a lever was pulled and the gallon ended up on the other side just to be safe. As before, the red color started to make it glow in flickers, and the drink grew about fifty times it's size.

"Excellent progress." he stated making a motion as if their was a chin above him. Crazy hand 'lied' down thinking if the gallon were to explode then all the vegetables and flowers in their big garden, so whoop dee doo.

The gallon finally stopped growing, being at least a little bigger than the mansion itself. "Welp. Better get the smashers and gather them up-" Master Hand said, but was interrupted by the machine making a few sounds.

...

Many clinking sounds for that matter. Not considering something was wrong with the invention, he flipped his body over, and again back to its floating position. Calling to his counterpart they opened the sliding doors about to head on out.

The machine's nozzle started vibrating, and the three circles started turning yellow, in various patterns. The same orb that grew at the tip, except yellow. It separated from the nozzle, but not shooting like the red one did.

It just...

bounced.

Bounced here and there off the walls, the floor and even the other parts. Just the last second did it slip by with a 'FWOOP!', causing it to silently zoom past the hands. "Wh... What was that?" Master hand said out loud. "Echkkkk." the other said nonchalantly.

The yellow ball of light did miss them both, and end up on an elevator that Link was coming out of it. He was reading a magazine on 'how to obtain rupees elsewhere without destroying the inside of any other place.' He indeed noticed something zoom by him, but the elevator doors closed too quickly for him to see what it was.

* * *

**"Aghhhh! BRAIN FREEZE!" **a blond so happened to shout. Lucas out of all the smashers there, might have been the only one to get brain freeze from eating ice cream too fast. Save for Larry, whose top part of his head froze in general. Ludwig was the one to thaw him out.

"I told you not to bite at it so fast." said Red sweat dropping.

"I still can't believe I have to babysit ALL the smash kids on my own." Bowser said blasting some fire to thaw is bowl of coffee ice cream.

Not much of this was false. All the adult smashers had a small lottery on who would be the one to watch all of the children for one day, while the others went out to either have their own day of fun, shop for food for everyone, or attempt to shop for more plants and flowers for the garden.

Lucas himself secretly wished there could have been a COUPLE of sunflowers here and there, but somehow Master Hand preferred have chrysanthemums and blue roses to show off the Smash Mansion's pride.

He was never initially denied a sunflower or two, its just that the decision was never really finally set out. Red knew about why Lucas wanted sunflowers. Part of his childhood and family. He himself didn't know why they didn't get any in the first place.

"Oh come now Bowser it isn't the end of the world." Palutena chimed in levitating. "You have eight koopa children of your own you must be an expert!" she said taking a bite from her granola filled yogurt. AN eyebrow from Bowser piped up and watched the children. All having fun. Chasing each other around.

'_Maybe I am.'_ he contemplated to himself. He watched Ness and Toon Link shooting each other with water guns. Squirtle chasing after from using Hydro Pump. Jiggylpuff half of the time, trying to strike when in the air. Wendy about to destroy the chandelier with several bullet bills.

"WENDY!" The king of Koopa's roar stretched out to the young koopaling. "This isn't our castle! We might just have to pay with our coins if that gets busted!" he said flailing his arms, spitting fire here and there.

"But daddy, this place needs more of a pink touch! I already hired some of the other koopas and shy guys to plant bob-ombs!" She said really sure of herself.

"Are you ready yet sis'?" Morton and Roy called out from behind a bullet bill launcher. "I REALLY hope you two aren't going to start that!" Bowser stated head hanging. Red and Lucas laughed at his children's antics.

"Being a dad must be a touch job. So many kids too!" the pokemon trainer counted the children. "Surprised he could take care of all of them without anything exploding." Lucas stated eating his waffle cone.

"To tell you the truth..." the pokemon trainer said outloud, "I never really got to meet my father."

This got Lucas' attention with one eye, raising his head. Being in a family with a mom and dad was something really enlightening. Losing a mother...

'At least he grew up with his mother.' was all he could think. "How come?" he asked. Taking a breath he started. "Well, my mom told me he was always on adventures and finding new things. Not even sure if he's alive." he said solemnly looking at the sky through the see through glass. "I'm sure he still is." Lucas said place a hand on his shoulder. Red indeed never met his father. In fact he didn't whether or not all pokemon trainers still had dad's. Just wondering what he looked like ercked him a little on the inside. Feeling Lucas' touch he looked down at the blond smiling.

"Don't worry! He's bound to be out there somewhere. I know my dad's still here, he never left but I know he still loves me!" he said grabbing a few napkins for him and the other.

"Wherever he is, I'm sure he still loves you like any father would love his child." he said, both looking over at Bowser and Wendy.

"Look I know you want to make some change to make it feel like home, but their rules y'know?" he said picking his only daughter up.

"Fine. I still wish I had Princess Peach for a mother. I want to her to teach me all the things there is to being a princess." she said daydreaming.

"Believe me, as much as I want that dream to come true, I don't think she'd ever marry me." he said looking all grouchy. "To me you are my princess. I can't make her teach you stuff, but you can ask her yourself. I might just spy on yah, if the mario bros end up intervening." To Wendy this didn't sound too bad. She has yet to learn about privacy matters of her own. She merely shrugged and thought it was just his excuse to watch Peach. Along with making sure none of them stopped her from learning.

"Okay. Thank you daddy. Might as well call Lemmy not to dump all of the goomba's from the-" they were interrupted by a sudden KABOOM!

"Play room." Both the koopa king and koopaling had themselves a laugh at their brother/son who rolled in like a wrapped hard candy into the living room. "Are you yourself ever going to plan on having children?" the blond asked head tilting at the taller boy. Blushing a little at the question he laugh-scoffed at that, but answered him reluctantly.

"To tell you the truth I never thought about that. I don't know what kind of father I could be." one finger to his chin. "I'm sure you'd make a great dad." he said smiling at the brown haired trainer. He just looked at the blond a little dumbfounded. Smiling too.

He always wondered how this boy, his best friend could look at all the positives of what's to come after everything that's happened to him. That's how grown up Lucas has become. A true person. To Red, even if he was taller and younger than Lucas, he sort of wondered if the blond was still a little bit of a child himself.

Almost like in a toddler sort of way. Not to be rude in ANY sense whatsoever, Lucas did somehow tend to always be by Red's side. Whether it be a surprise and he'd get frightened by the action, he would hug the trainer's legs out of instinct or how he felt happy whenever he wanted Red to pick him up for him to reach something a little high from a shelf.

Reading stories outloud wasn't so much of a thing to them, but on occasions when Red was about to head to sleep, the smasher children literally wanted a bedtime story of the sort. Only a week with the koopaling's and they wanted in. Yet Lucas would always be the one to lie down in the pokemon trainer's bed to fall asleep. Maybe, just maybe (and as ludicrous as the thought was) he could father a baby like Lucas.

Even if it was for a day or a few. Just wanting to see if he could handle the job.

"Daddy what's that noise? Speaking of which I have my jewelry to check on! Later Daddy!" the girl said pointing two fingers to the koopa king. Hopping from her dad's shoulders she landed in her koopa clown car and off she went leaving tire tracks to their room. "Well there she goes... Speaking of which aht is that noise?" He said outloud.

It was indeed the elevator, that was in the middle of the whole room almost a bad idea at the time. Donkey Kong was just about to board the elevator before he was startled by a sudden noise and yellow to orange sparkling attack.

"Oomf Oomf! (Shiny thing almost hit me! I dodge!)" he said boarding the elevator a little spooked. The shiny blast indeed bounced it's way from table to counter top to ficus, drinks almost everything. Only a few of the smashers hid under something not get hit.

Nothing seemed to make the projectile stop, so they claimed until it did hit something.

Someone for that matter. Right at the second it landed on a familiar blonds head, he was engulfed in the golden light.

"Wh-What's happening?!" Lucas stuttered. It was a shock to him that he was hit, but at the same time to the other smashers, his voice seemed to be... lacking in some way. "Red? Am I going to be okay?" he asked to the taller boy. Question marks, and sweat drops started appearing all over the back of his head, unable to comfort and give an answer to the blond.

"Uh-uh-uh, I don't know whats going on!" he said flailing his arms up and down. The more the light swallowed the blond, the smaller his shape began to be. Lucas tried to speak again, but something seemed to stop him. He licked his teeth, only to find them shrinking as well. Getting tinier and tinier. Mostly gums on his left and right.

"What's habening?" he said. The light faded away. Slowly shrinking all the way down to a toddlers stomach.

...

**TODDLER?!**

There, sitting on the blue turning chair sat a toddler-ish child in a red and yellow striped shirt, small sandals for his small feet, and the hair was barely making it's way up like it used to. It was almost as if it was just at its beginning to take shape into the natural swirl.

"L...Lucas?" Red stuttered a little shocked at the baby. "Who are you calling a baby?" the younger child asked to the taller boy.

"What the hecks wong with my voice?" he stuttered. Lucas felt like he was going to faint at any moment. He spoke like a young toddler... but was he in fact? He wanted to just sit down, to which he did, but rather quickly than what he was used to. Hitting his bum on the cold hard floor, he muffled an ow under his breath.

Just from the sight of his shorter legs he became more and more astonished. How did one blast of light possibly change the age characteristics of one person by so much? It didn't look like an arrow that Pit would use to launch in smashes, nor was it the sun salutation the Wii Fit Trainer does from time to time when everyone goes to exercise.

He cupped his face with his... now small hands. A little bit in shock, the toddler felt his eyes begin to water. Looking up at the others staring at him felt... so unnatural. Pokemon Trainer. Most of the Koopalings. Bowser. The other kids. He just wanted to hide away from their foreign eyes. He scrunches his face a little.

He felt the presence of someone in front of him, thinking it would be one of the koopalings ready to tease him, or mock him about his new height, voice and age. Even Ness for that matter.

Surprisingly, he felt himself being risen from under his arms, to be cradled by the pokemon trainer. He opened his eyes briefly to get a glimpse of him but...

_**He only saw his father. Flint.**_

"DADDY!" he cried out wrapping his arms around the brown haired boy's neck. He wasn't weeping just, a little soft crying, muffled, that could be heard by others.

"Shhhh, Shhhh. Don't fret Lucas. We'll see what happened." the trainer exclaimed. Though to him, this was foreign a well, but having the blond actually sort of fit within his arms, and could cradle the boy, he did just that rubbing Lucas' back. Hearing more footsteps come by, the blond's hand was taken by a soft hand. He knew this person.

Through tear stained eyes, he could have sworned he saw red swirled hair at the top, only to see it was Ness. He was smiling at the boy, reassuring him no one would laugh at him for his current state. This mostly made Lucas cry a little bit more, hiding his face in the Pokemon Trainer's neck. "Claus." was what the brown haired person heard, but no one else.

Stomps approached the three. "So you think you have what it takes?" he said motioning to the now younger child.

"To do what?" Pokemon trainer questioned the biggest koopa of them all.

"To attempt at being a **F****ather." **he said, head nodding.


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward Moment

**Note!: This is not part two of the previous chapter. HOWEVER! I will be continuing it, if you all have any questions about that.**

* * *

*Scene fades onto a sign that says Red, Lucas and Ness' room, all decorated with the pokemon Skuntank and a Mr. Saturn signing a peace treaty*

"_Oh my gosh Red you're supposed to go in harder!"_

"_Why is this so difficult! I'm trying my best! Stick with me now!" _the audible screams from a blond, and a brown haired boy from inside said room. They've been cooped up in there for who knows how long.

"JUST WHAT in the world are they DOING in there?!" The captain of Falcons, shocked feathered silly from the shouting they made. He, not even ALL of any smashers would expect any screaming coming from a boys room. Oh wait that's right, their boys, young and not to mention loud all the time, rambunctious enough to cause chaos.

"Alright, what's-a going on here, Falcon?" the Red plumber appeared on the scene of the accustomed shrieking.

"You tell me Mario! Red and Lucas are in there doing who knows what! Aren't they supposed to be recovering from their injuries and surgeries?" he asked melancholy. The plumber/doctor pinched the upper bridge of his nose.

Why oh why do the smashers always have to make each match like it was as if they were on a battlefield. In every match they have, none of them ever end up hurt. It's all for fun, the rooms they go into to recreate the arenas, the side effects, everything was harmless.

Of course that was only said for the rooms. As for the fighters... Most don't know much about whether to keep their normal strength, and kick things up a notch or two.

"_C'mon, just a little bit more, we can do this! Oh, yes!" _

"_Ah, ah! I can feel it coming!"_

The audible pleasureable noises was starting to get unwanted attention from not just Mario, but other smashers from other rooms off to the side, even the cafeteria. Clitter-Clatter sounds, obviously the use of heels running at tops speeds of probably 40 miles per hour of a couple of the smash ladies.

No, this would never get the interest of everyone, why would they want to know about the business going on between Red and Lucas? Sure screaming was heard, moaning as well slight thumps here and there. All smashers had their rights to reserve their privacy and that meant individual smashers and the actions they do with their roommates.

But all the noise being made behind said door, was starting to make even ignorance an impossibility. It's not hard to know that the blond and brown haired boys do have that fatherly relationship, that everyone loves, but sometimes they couldn't help but take it to a further level.

"WHAT IS going on in there? Their constant noise is disrupting my important tea party for an upcoming guest!" the peachy heir to the mushroom kingdom marched towards the two men standing their, bewildered still themselves. "Sweetheart, don't take it personally, I can assure you everything will be fine for Daisy." the space princess butted in, Luma's in full rhythmic dance around her.

"Why don't be so shrew Rosalina, even I am getting flustered, almost embarrassed to what's becoming of Lucas and the other in there." Palutena had to come along as well. It was as if one by one, some smasher would come along, see the crowd, get suspicious and want to intrude.

It was such a carnival attraction, Mario would have to charge everyone to guess what the two could be doing in a room all by themselves.

Low and behold, Fox, Falco and Wolf come along to get a piece of the action that's occurring. "Why are we all crowded outside Red's room? Did he try another pokemon battle in there? I thought he was banned from doing that ages ago." the canine inquired. "I wouldn't get too-"

"_Give it to me Red, give it to me!" _

_"Keep it up, we're almost there, I got you Lucas!"_

"...suspicious." the canary got flustered just by there simple screams, and the hidden pleasure beneath said words. Almost everyone blushed, save for Captain Falcon who still didn't understand what was going on. "You don't think-"

Peach started. "They're-" Palutena followed. One by one their heads were starting to form a small group all huddled together. "Doing the do?"

"Why the do? OF course! Don't be silly, everyone loves dew, I use it to mist the ice and fire flowers in the garden!" Lemmy burst from the ground causing the ladies to slightly shriek, mouths held by their hands. "LEMMY! DON'T DO THAT!" the peachy girl silently scolded the koopaling. He snickered, and out from the hole popped out Wendy, shoved by Ludwig, pinched out by Iggy, smacked by Morton, bitten by Larry, and finally popping out Roy by blasting a bob-omb at the others butt.

Mario casually whispered to Wolf. "_I don't think these kids should hear any of this, let alone what's behind the door."_ the canine shrugged. If the kids want to learn about this at an early age, he didn't care as long as it wasn't him teaching them about the birds and the bees.

_From afar we find Samus and Wario getting out porch lawn chairs, and loungingly lying down watching the scene unfold. They both got kicks at watching the brawlers bicker over what could be happening, and why, and who keeps coming along to wanting in on why everyone's crowding. This was a hobby the two shared, even though Samus was repulsed by Wario everytime he let out gas, but as long as they laughed at the events taking place she never minded._

_"I hope I can take her hand just about-" he thought to himself, whistling in another direction hoping to at least grab her attention and take the hint. _

_He didn't feel a hand but rather a trigger. SNAP! "WAHHHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, removing the mouse trap. "Try it again, and it'll be a rat trap." she said as absentmindedly, yet clever as she usually is. This still kept Wario'scrush on her._

All the noise made by the commotion from said room outside, Mario finally shushed everyone just so he could get a moment of thinking. Rather than thinking, he took a deep breath, exhaled and started to speak.

"Ok. For the sake and safety of our friends, whatever we find in there..." he slightly blushed at the thought of what lies ahead. "We don't judge them, everyone got it?" the others nodded their heads, the kids nonchalantly. Grabbing the knob, hand shaking, turned it but to no avail. Locked, of course. Who else locks their door for privacy?

"STAND BACK!" Fox shouted having a built plasma laser on the premises. It was most likely one of his new inventions he wanted to try out and reluctantly Falco had to help him carry it just to make shots. The green laser, formed by three other small ones was shot at the door, and blasted it.

A forcefield was evidently surrounding it, so no bombs or the sort could let anyone in. Wendy on the other hand, used her hairpicker and voila the door opened. Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor. Shaking his head Captain Falcon led the others in.

"_Ahhhhhhhhh! It's in Red-kun, we made it!"_

_"Arghhhhhhhhhhh, ha ha! We sure did!" the pokemon trainer exasperated his relief._

Finally working out the courage to look inside, Captain Falcon barged in, following in Rosalina, Peach and Mario. "It's just these two playing video games, I don't see anything weird about this." the female koopaling put her hands behind her head, and walked off to who knows where. She was right.

Sprawled out on the floor was the blond, brown headed boy, several blankets, pillows, and bags of chips ranging from barbecue to sour cream and onion. The boys were in their pajamas happily playing a copy of one of their favorite xbox games. Everyone deadpanned.

Lucas sneezed, and Red passed him a tissue. Saying his thank you, blowing his nose he spoke to them, as innocent and cheery as possible. They might have been sick, but their personalities weren't any worse.

"Hi guys! Wanna play?"


	5. Lesson 1: Location, Location location

"I'm tewling you, I do not need to be in diapers!"

The poor tiny blond flailed his arms at Bowser, a pair already in his giant hands. If he weren't a toddler, he would already try to cream him or call it a tie if they weren't in the middle of a match. They were currently in the midst of Bowsers dorm. The place wasn't too hot like others expected it to be, the lava was almost holographic. It still burnt like crap when doing so. Not even a week passed and he's still in this tiny body. As if he and Ness weren't small to begin with.

Lucas was taken by the koopa king to be bathed inside his own corridor since he told Red he had teach him how to be a father figure. Lucas was reluctant to let himself be taken by the large ally, thinking he might just get eaten and served for dinner to his kids! Luckily Bowser kept him in a light grip really careful not to drop the boy. "Wait right there squirt, or else!" He wagged a finger to his face.

He didn't take the threat to heart, but once Bowser was out of sight, he stuck out his tongue. His face scrunched, twitching his nose. 'Ugh, this place gives me the cweeps.' he thought wandering eyes landing on everything that said 'TERROR'. The chains. The sleeping chain chomps. The almost too real lava. He felt like shivering and the room was hot, and he just took a bath! That big lug wasn't too bad. If he was able to clean Lucas up, then he must've done the same with the koopalings. Under that hard shell hides the mushiest heart known to the smash reign.

Wrapped in his yellow towel, he looked down his left to see he was on a huge pink comforter. With Peach's crown in the middle. He couldn't believe Bowser could go that far with a crush. He hoped Red could come along soon and start his so called 'lesson' with being a father over with. Being shorter now only means more energy to be wasted, and possibly more strict rules from the adults. He hoped none too bad especially from Ganondorf.

He heard the black curtains ruffle behind the bed, as the wind cools off Lucas' skin from the bath. He took a deep breath, loving the smell of outside. Maybe he could convince Red to get him out for catch or whatever.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The large girly sound echoed from a statue of Bowser's glory in one of the corners. That made Lucas' skin crawl, jumping in place almost falling if his hands didn't have a firm grip on the blanket. Out from behind the statue came Wendy, in the shape of a rectangle, and came beckoning to the small child. "Gosh, for a toddler now you're even cuter! Lucky for you this id daddy's room or I would've played dress up!" She said cheeks being rosy as she carried a green shell. She gave a small bye, opened the door, and Red gave thanks to Wendy for letting him in. He shuffled inside, glanced at Lucas and his heart melted. Like a Charizard tail lighting his inspiration for pokemon battles.

Lucas chirped, wiggling his arms wanting to be picked up. Red shifted Lucas' seat and put the blond on his lap. "All clean huh?" Lucas nodded his head with glee.

"Finally, your butt decided to make its way down hear." The burly turtle stomped his way carrying one of Bowser Jr.'s shirts. Lucas felt a bit annoyed from the sight of just A shirt. "Well I had to be sure you weren't going to eat him now." Red proclaimed poking his fingers to Lucas' small belly. He went into a fit of giggles and was placed on the bed once more.

"Don't worry Lucas, I brought spare shorts that might just fit you!" Bowser placed the periwinkle shirt, with bold green letters that said 'Daddy's little monster!'. Red laughed to himself on the inside, maybe Lucas was a monster at this age too? Then again what toddler wouldn't be. Since he's two, there would be the phase of terrific vs terrible two's. He felt begrudgingly towards the thought of having to scold Lucas the way he is now. He prays it might just be the terrific or neither and they could get this whole mess cleaned up immediately.

"Get Bowser out! I don't want him seeing me!" Lucas demanded hastily wanting to shoo Bowser out of the room. Sheesh, even at 2 he was a body conscious boy. Growling at being given an order, he complied turning his shell to the children. Red isn't even a child he looks like a fifteen year old for koopa's sake, that can't be normal!

The blond squealed and giggled at putting on clothing since Red would never tease him about his body, not now for the matter. No diaper on, he HAD to make sure he told an adult to get him to a bathroom as soon as possible. For now, Lucas might as well enjoy the attention coming from Red and the smash ladies.

"All done!" Red picked up the toddler, more than happy to be picked up. Squirtle is just about the same size, he may have competition.

"Alright shrimps! Listen up! As the only experienced father in this household, I am going to take you under my wings and teach how it's going to be like as a father!" He stomped his foot with tremendous force it shook the place, making crumbs from the ceiling fall off. Red took the pep talk, nodding his head quickly hoping Bowser won't smash him in if he did something wrong.

"Well, since chibi chan over here isn't in his early stages of a baby, one of the grueling times are over, at least you don't get to experience. First lesson in Fatherhood: **Never Leave Your Kid Alone For A Second."**

He crushed his fist in front of the elder boy's face to get the picture across to him. A little bit uncomfortable, Red could feel the blue lines of shame appear on his head, clutching Lucas to his chest.

"First thing of having the child is their position in the house. Can't have them in one place and not in the other without your knowledge." From there he started his rant from pacing back and forth about the importance of keeping children here and there. Like Red didn't know that, all children are bound to walk into trouble or so the second adult eyes are off their person. At one point, he remembers when he went to a concert involving milotics and rhyhorns, the curiosity got to him hoping the second he got on either they could befriend him and come home and be his pokemon.

That didn't go so well, when one Milotic splashed water onto the Rhyhorn's territory with its giant drums and an all out war occurred. Red was lucky his mother was there, or he'd become squashed under all of the mayhem.

Red's mom even told him a story about how she ended up lost in a forest, one pretty foreign to Viridian. She was known as a tomboy at the time, knowing nothing would scare her too easily, especially if it was a forest full of bugs and birds. Ghost pokemon weren't a thing to her just yet, but she learned from her experience. She only went in, 7 years old to look for a special ingredient her mother wanted for a soup that went well with it. It was an exquisite green mushroom, found in said lost forest so she had to take the chance.

Being keen on plants didn't budge in her mind just yet, not even the poisonous properties put her mood down.

Through that tomboy attitude, it was only a matter of two hours that her emotions started getting the best of her, and she was frozen in place, crying and crushing the mushroom in hand. She heard some mumbling next to her and it was a big purple spiky beast! A lighter shade of magenta skin, but it sat next to her. She didn't cry from then on, it showed her the way and the two became best friends from then on.

Bouncing Lucas on his knee, he knew Bowsers point for the day and walked towards the giant turtle, putting his hand to... the hidden shoulder part of the shell.

On his last word, the elder felt his jaw drop and peeped down to his left seeing the boy's sincere eyes that he won't lose sight of Lucas. After all he's been through, he can take care of himself but his powers are a bit unstable when young. Red would have to make everyone steer clear if his PSI ends up blasting everyone within sight or if it causes pain in any part of his body, and side effects were a big WATCH OUT.

Looking up at turtle man, Lucas used tiny jazz hands and made a boom motion in opposite directions cheeks puffed out. "I'll take that as a compliment." His room was the prime place of rooms for things to go boom. Somehow to let him know it was time to check the bob-ombs and bullet bills so they do not explode for no particular reason.

"I leave everything to you for the week. Next time we meet alone, It's lesson 2! Knowing what they want when they cry. Now... Go feed him a pixie stick or something." he says shooing them both away so that he could check on his inventory.

* * *

"Hah! Yoshi Yo!" (Look at you! You're growing big and strong little man! What's your name?) The poor naive dinosaur asked bouncing up and down in the blond's vision. Man Yoshi may have been annoying when he's regularly bouncing annoying most until they left the room, but to small children he was their baby program hero live in person! It probably wouldn't be the same for Birdo.

Despite Red knowing he had a lesson in being a father, he decided to use a toddler safety leash on Lucas just in case he ends up wandering off on his own or kidnapped.

Ariados was the design, the arms mainly to hold said child, and the spider web in Red's hand. He didn't know how long the rope would stretch if things become drastic, but he prayed that it wouldn't be too short. Besides, spiders can make a ton of silk in one inning from making their web.

"Ah! Ah! I wanna ride Yoshi!" He scattered his phrase to the other.

Red would never get irritated from Lucas for anything, but the tugging on his shorts said otherwise. Not listening to his elder guardian, Lucas hopped onto the dinosaurs padded seat and they started a small trek from the main room from the said mansion. Now that everyone looked at it closely, it isn't like they disliked their home or hated each others presence, though to some degrees they can be tolerated, it sometimes felt a bit cramped. Sure they had a ton of space, and the mess hall was really big, they were more accustomed to homely designs.

Neighbors were probably the key thing missing. Having roommates RIGHT next to said rooms were handy and coincidental if they needed to borrow something or even room sit while they were gone. Besides decorating, they somehow needed room to stretch.

Red had this on his mind for months now, and maybe besides bunking with a now baby Lucas, he had to be sure if he ever cried no one would holler at him to quiet the child down. He prayed Palutena nor Samus would actually do such a thing or else he'd never be a prime father figure to have children. He looked into his little notebook about plans regarding this incident with the toddler and how things were supposed to go.

He was thankful Bowser didn't burn his face with fire to get his point across. He already felt the sass from Charizard when he tells him to keep his tail off the rugs in their room.

Too caught up in his thoughts, the rope stretched out into a pretty far mile. It down a long hallway, down some stairs, left, right and left again from some pillars, moving up to another floor of the place, going in zig zags of some flowers, roundabout onto a giant plush couch (thankfully no crying was heard so Lucas wasn't hurt) and somehow Yoshi sat there in the cafeteria getting fed fruit, by a woman in black hair.

"I say you are a fine specimen in this place. I hope I don't have to finish you off!" She said feeling Yoshi's spikes. She already had the intro of him saying Yoshi so there was no need for a giant hi. "And you little one. My, my you must be... Lucas I presume? I thought you;d be a tad bit older." she said placing her hand to his head.

"There was an accident! I don't know how to tuwn back ma'am!" he said eagerly admiring her friendliness. "Well we can't be having that now can we! Maybe some **magic **could come in handy," She caressed the boys cheek, and Lucas blushed like a burning popcorn bag.

"You can all me **Bayonetta **small one. Thanks for welcoming me to the place." she said getting up and walking away. She reuttered, "I'll be sure to give your guardian a stern talking to to leaving such a handsome child like you." She winked walking away, opening a lollipop wrapper.


End file.
